All In The Past
by PeanutButterBirthmark
Summary: Being thrown headfirst into a war being fought before he was even born, James could deal with that. Having to face all of its harsh truths firsthand... that may be more than he could handle. Next Gen Time Travel fic. Please R&R!


**Hello all! What you see before you is the result of a plot bunny mercilessly nibbling at my brain until I finally gave in and wrote it out. I know, I know, not exactly the most original idea for a fic but I had to give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Now that that shocking revelation is out of the way, ONWARD TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Both James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II knew perfectly well that they shouldn't be digging through Ron and Hermione's attic. It was rude and a total breach of privacy. They knew they shouldn't, but that had never stopped them before, so why should they let it stop them now?<p>

'_Besides_,' James reasoned with himself while digging through a box of old and faded Chocolate Frog cards, '_It looks like it's been ages since anyone's come up here, they won't even notice._'

Finding nothing of interest, he straightened up and stretched, trying to get rid of the kinks in his back developed from being bent over for so long. Running a hand through his Weasley red hair, James looked across the room at Fred, only to get an eyefull of his backside while he rummaged through a box labeled _Baby Stuff_.

"Find anything yet?" James called over to him, more out of hopes that Fred'll point his arse away than anything else.

Fred didn't seem to get the hint. "Nothing but an old dummy and a few ratty stuffed animals," Fred snorted, but kept digging.

Just as James was about to go over and inspect a box labeled _Camping Equipment_, Fred straightened up and turned around, holding what looked to be a photo album and sporting an evil grin. "Pay dirt."

James rushed over and both eagerly looked through the photo album, finding exactly what they were looking for to help while away the evening: teasing ammunition in the form very embarrassing baby pictures of Rose and Hugo.

There wasn't much else to do while stuck at Rose's house with Lily and Albus while his parents went out to a Ministry party. Teddy, who was currently in training to become an Auror, had saved them all along with himself from a night of uncomfortable dress robes and deathly dull conversations by volunteering to watch them along with Rose and Hugo. James was glad he had had the foresight to invite Fred to come over beforehand. He was sure that he would've died of boredom within the first few seconds if Rose started going on and on about her summer homework and how she had written a whole six feet about the uses of seaweed in potions or something.

After closing the album with a snap and throwing each other matching devious grins, both boys began to make their way through the maze of boxes and stacks of old books toward the exit.

They had almost made it out scot-free when James tripped over a rolled up rug and knocked over a pile of boxes with a spectacular crash.

If anyone were to look in on them at that moment, they would've found the sight hilarious. Both boys had frozen in place, James still sprawled on the floor and Fred in mid-sneak, as if they stood still long enough everything would just go flying back into place.

When they had no such luck they began the arduous task of stuffing everything back into the boxes and stacking them back up.

"Nice going, oh Master of Stealth," Fred ground out gruffly while he wrestled a tangle of Christmas lights back into their box.

"Oh shut it, you," James shot back, throwing a pile of toys into the nearest box, "At least when I heard someone coming while out of bed _I_ didn't try to hide behind a ratty tapestry - _while under an Invisibility Cloak._"

Fred flushed with embarrassment. "It was first year and I was young and naïve! Won't you just let it go?"

"Not a chance," James said with a triumphant smirk. He grabbed a pile of old robes, about to stuff them back into the old school trunk they had spilled out of when a rolled up sock fell off the top of the pile and landed on the floor with a surprisingly solid sounding _thud_.

Curious, he tossed the robes into the trunk without looking at what he was doing then bent over and picked up the sock. Sure enough, there seemed to be something rolled up inside it. When he saw exactly what it was, his face quickly went from shocked disbelief to his patented look of mischievous delight.

It looked like that evening wasn't going to be as boring as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merlin, this first chapter was short! Oh well, it was either cut it off here or have a rediculously long first chapter that'd bore you all stupid... The next one will be longer though I promise!<strong>

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! This is my first time posting anything for the general public to see and am currently sitting in front of my computer, wringing my hands with anxiety.**

**~Peanut**


End file.
